Birds of Prey Continued
by mantale3
Summary: I decided to continue the series. Meh.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 2 Episode 1**

Somewhere in a prison out in the middle of a cold desolate location is the US. Two guards are dragging a woman with short blond hair, in a straight jacket, and a blindfold over her eyes. They enter a ell and the two guards put her in the cell. One of the guards was about to remove her blindfold until the other stopped him.

"We don't remove her blindfold."

"Why?"

"Orders from the warden to keep the blindfold and straight jacket on at all times."

"Hold on! There is only one prisoner here that has to be kept in a straight jacket at all times. Is she really that dangerous? And to have a blindfold to?"

The two guards are closing the cell doors.

"Yeah. She nearly destroyed the entire city of New Gotham, and she even obtained a meta-human power."

Cell doors are closed.

"Wait is that even possible?"

The two guards are no longer within earshot of the prisoner.

"Damn you batgirl! You turned my favorite hypnotized patient against me. Well I guess I just have to think of another plan to take over New Gotham."

Ten minutes later

"Oh mr.J how do you keep coming up with all the schemes of taking over New Gotham only to be stopped by some god damn losers?" she says as she tips over sideways.

"Mr.J you should have seen what New Gotham had looked like under my control and Bat-brain's daughter under my control."

After a few silent seconds another voice is heard. "Oh Harley you know how much I love causing destruction and chaos, plus, Batman's daughter under our control... just the thing to push Batman even further down into madness."

"Yeah! Too bad that former Bat-Girl ruined everything... wait mr.J is that you."

"Yes it is my dear Harley Quin I am here... Wherever here is."

"Oh I wish I could see you, and I have so much to tell you."

"Yes, indeed you do. So tell me what have I been missing since my capture seven years ago?"

Meanwhile in the streets of New Gotham, a woman is being shoved into a wall by three men. One of the men pulls a knife and say's "Hey babe, I think we should have a nice time tonight."

The woman's whimpers of no are ignored as the man's knife is being pressed against her body. Suddenly, a woman jumps off a three story building and lands on her feet. "Hey boys have room for one more?" she taunts.

"Ger her" The man with knife said. The two men charge at her.

"Always wanted to try this." The woman who just jumped down said as she jumped on the wall then bounced off it slamming her fists in both guys' skulls knocking them both out. The leader with the knife was too preoccupied to notice his goons being knocked out that the metahuman simply tapped on his shoulder. The man turned around only to receive a punch to the face knocking him unconscious.

The woman that was held at knifepoint slowly recovered from shock, but before she could thank her savior the metahuman disappeared to the tops of the buildings.

As the metahuman jumped from rooftop to rooftop she contacted on of her partners Oracle (aka Barbra Gordan)."Oracle, are you there?"

"_Yeah Huntress I hear you." _Oracle said on the other end of the line.

"Is there anymore crimes going on in New Gotham? Those last guys were way too easy." Huntress said.

"_Sorry, but it's a quiet night tonight."_

"Either way I have a shift coming up."

"_Your shift doesn't start until eleven."_

"I promised megan I would cover part of her shift so she can put her child to bed?"

"_That's nice of you." _

Huntress on top of a rooftop jumped to her apartment window and climbed in. "Listen I'm already in my apartment, so are you going to send Dinah out then?" Huntress asked.

"_No Helana, Dinah has finals coming up and I want her to do well." _Oracle said over the com before disconnecting.

In the clock tower Barbra puts down her glasses as she feels a tear coming down her face. "Even after three months you miss him don't you?" A voice that came out of nowhere said.

"Alfred!" Barbra said as she wiped away the tear.

"I couldn't help but observe you about to cry and wonder if there is anything I can do to help." Alfred said with a sad look.

"It's nothing! It's just..." Barbra said.

"Why did he die?" Alfred interrupted.

"Yeah." Barbra admitted confirming Alfred's guess.

"Let me ask you this. Do you blame miss Helana for his death?"

"A part of me does Alfred. If she hadn't told Harley everything then maybe... just maybe..." Barbra wasn't able to finish her sentence as the tears and feelings of sadness overwhelmed her.

Just up the stairs Dinah had overheard everything. She knew everything even before Barbra's conversation. Dinah, being a touch telepath can read someone else's mind through skin to skin contact. Dinah knew that a part of Barbra still blamed Helana for Wade's death at the hand of Harley Quin; however, Dinah knows that Helana still blames herself for Wade's death. The feeling was mutual between the two of them. Dinah worries about what's going to happen to them. Dinah worries about what's going to happen to them from here on out. Dinah was so engrossed in her thinking that she didn't notice Alfred coming up the stairs. "Worried about the future? And no I'm not a mind reader."

"Yeah I just wonder if they will ever smile and laugh like they used to." Dinah said a little distressed.

"They will! Just give them time." Alfred said reassuring Dinah.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Don't mention it miss Dinah." Alfred said as he was about to leave before he remembered something. "Don't you have finals coming up?"

"Don't worry about it Alfred I got it covered." Dinah said confidently.

"Look who's confident." Alfred said sarcastically as he is walking down the stairs, leaving Dinah with a scrutinizing look.

Helena exited her apartment and entered the Black Horse Bar, which is connected to her apartment, after she changed out of her Huntress outfit and into a small, white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. As she entered behind the bar counter she tapped the shoulder of one of the two bartenders on the current shift, a redhead with a diamond ear ring on her right ear. "Megan I'll cover the rest of your for you. You go put your kid to bed."

"Thanks Kyle, I owe you one." Megan said as she collected the last of her tips.

"Don't worry about it." Helena said. She wouldn't admit it, but the reason why she covered for Megan was because she reminded Helena of her mother who had a job as a secretary for a large law firm that worked around the clock, but always managed to put Helana to bed when she was young and if she couldn't make it then she would at least kiss her on the forehead goodnight while helena was still sleeping. Those memories of herself as a little girl made her smile.

After two hours of serving alcoholic beverages later, her boss came up to her. "Kyle, we are having a staff meeting tomorrow at one pm all employees are required to come."

"Okay." Helena said with a somewhat fake smile, while her boss left the bar area. The word that she was thinking at that time was 'shit'; required staff meetings never brought good news. While she was worrying about the upcoming staff meeting, someone taped on the bar and she knew who it was right away. Detective Jesse Reese of the New Gotham Police Department. "Hey beautiful how is it going?"

"Oh you know same old, same old." Helena responded flirtatiously. "How about you?"

"Nothing! Boring paperwork, and McNally is coming back to field duty in two days, so I offered him drinks on me to celebrate." Reese listed off.

"The _first _round is on me." Helena stated putting the emphasis on first.

"Hey my insane partner thank you for inviting me to drink." a voice shouted out of nowhere.

Looking at the direction of the voice Reese recognizes it as McNally. "Well it is good to see my completely sane partner back in one piece." Reese said.

Helena just rolled her eyes at the two as she went to grab two shot glasses and some booze. "Guys first round's on me."

"Thanks Helena. Oh McNally I would like you to meet Helena Kyle." Reese said smirking.

"Hmm, so you're that lady who attracted this hardass and getting him some fresh air." McNally joked as he shook Helena's hand.

The two cops took their shot glasses and Reese made a toast. "McNally, you're the fattest son of a bitch I have ever known; however, you are the toughest son of a bitch I have ever known, so in two more days welcome back."

"Cheers!" McNally shouted as he clapped his glass with Reese's as Helena went to check up on her other customers.

In Wayne Manor Alfred is in his gray pajamas heading up to his room until he stopped by a certain door. A door that reminded him of Bruce before the day he choose to leave New Gotham.

"Master Bruce if only I hadn't promised not to tell the real reason you left?" Alfred as he went up to his room.

At the clock tower Dinah was sleeping in her bed, when suddenly she started shaking and she sees a man in an orange prison outfit with a gun in his hand and he had very white skin, but can't see the face. In front of him is a blond haired woman in a straight jacket on and a blindfold over her eyes, and Dinah recognizes her as Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

"Hello Harley." the man greets.

"Mr.J is that you?" Harley asked.

"Yes indeed, in fact I have decided to escape this god forsaken place." Mr. J explained.

"You mean we're busting out of here?"

"Yes we are. We're going out with a…" Mr. J was saying before he shot Harley Quinn right in between her eyes.

"Sorry Harley, but I can't trust you with your hypnotic powers. Ahh nonetheless, the information you have told me is going to be quite useful. New Gotham, ready or not the Joker is coming home." The Joker keeps laughing until Dinah wakes up frightened. After taking a few deep breathes she slowly got out of bed, and headed for the Delphi systems trying to figure it out. As she was trying to use Delphi, Barbra slowly came in wondering what was going on at three in the morning. As Barbara was coming in, she noticed Dinah's expression and knew something was wrong. "Dinah! What's going on?" Barbara worriedly asked.

Dinah stopped what she was doing. "I had a vision. I saw Dr. Quinzel get killed…"

"Why does that even matter?" Barbara questioned with obvious disdain.

"The shooter called himself the Joker." Dinah explained.

"Move." Barbra ordered as she went to the computer screens and started typing.

When Barbara was done typing, a prison report and a police report were on the screens. "Dinah call Helena tell her what has happened. I'll call Alfred." Barbra commanded.

In Helena's apartment at the Dark Horse bar, Helena spent a four hour shift plus an extra two hours serving drinks. Reese and McNally had a good time, McNally had twenty-one shots before calling it quits and Reese only had that one shot that Helena paid for. Helena thought that Reese should loosen up more, then again he was paying for McNally, who drank like a dolphin (they consume more water than you think.) and she could understand why Reese would hold out on the drinking. Helena had only slept for less than an hour before her comset started ringing very loudly. Grumbling, she reached over and grabbed her comset. "This better be a good reason." Helena grumbled through the com set.

"_Some one called the joker has escaped from some mental asylum in the middle of nowhere." _Dinah said on the other end.

Hearing the Joker's name, had Helena flashback to the day when her mother was killed by Clayface and her kneeling down to her mother's body. "I'm on my way."

"_Wait! You should sleep first and we will figure it out later._" Barbara joined in.

"But…" Helena started.

"_The prison he was sent to is in Alaska, so we have plenty of time, and we are better at planning when we have a little bit more sleep._"

Helena rolled her eyes "Jeez Barbra, why did you have Dinah even bother waking me up then?"

"_Because you would complain if we told you later. Saying 'why didn't you tell me sooner?'" _

Thinking on that she figured Barbara had a point. "Alright, I'll be at the Clock Tower after the staff meeting."

"You're going to a staff meeting?" Barbara asked concerned.

"Mandatory." Helena stated simply.

"Ah!" Barbara realized.

"I'm going going back to sleep, and since it's your idea, you should get some sleep to." Helena said until she remembered something. "Did you tell Alfred?" Knowing that Alfred would want to know that the Joker escaped as much as she would.

"_I already told him_." Barbara responded.

Relieved Helena laid back down on her bed. "Night!"

Back at the Clocktower, "Night!" Barbara said through the comm set.

"We're not going to tell everything to Helena?" Dinah sarcastically asked.

"It's three A.M. and we can tell her when she gets here." Barbara pointed out. "and you have finals in a few hours, so go to bed, I'll have Delphi run any Joker related activities."

Dinah rolled her eyes as she headed up to her room. "Night."

"Night" Barbra shouted as she typed into her computer.

It was noon at the New Gotham Police Department as Det. Jessie Reese is doing paperwork. He reflects to last night, McNally had twenty-one shots in one hour and they had to leave. McNally was still at his place with a hangover. His premanising was interrupted by someone shouting for him. "Detective Reese, commissioner's office Now!"

Everyone in the vicinity was looking at Reese and started whispering. As Reese got up he couldn't help but feel that whatever the commissioner wanted, it was bad. He entered the commissioner's he saw the commissioner looking over some paperwork and right in front of the paperwork had the name tag 'commissioner Renee Montoya!' "Take a seat Detective Reese." Commissioner commanded.

Commissioner Montoya appeared to be in her late forties and early fifties, and hispanic. Reese took a seat and asked, "You wanted to see me mam?"

Montoya finally looked up from her paperwork in order to address him, "We have situation and we are going to need your help."

"What is it?" Reese asked, having a feeling that whatever it was, it was heavily important.

"New Gotham's most dangerous, criminal mastermind has escaped from his prison in Alaska, and is on his way back to New Gotham." Montoya answered.

"Ane you want me to stop him and put him back to where he belongs?" Reese guessed.

Commissioner nods her head. "Why choose me?" Reese asked.

"According to the rumors around the police station, you are the one who is paranoid and think on the freaky nature scale."

"What does this fugitive have to do with nature that is… freaky?" Reese questioned.

"Everything."The commissioner simply stated. "This fugitive dresses as a clown, he goes so far that the makeup is permanently on his face, he is a mass murderer who killed hundreds of people in New Gotham, and it took years to finally catch that bastard."

"So, this guy dresses as a clown twenty-four/seven, and it took years to catch him." Reese pointed out.

"Let me tell you a story, have you ever heard of the _Batman_?" Montoya asked

Reese, who is dating Batman's daughter, decided to keep most of his knowledge to himself. "One of my former partners told me about him, I only thought he was an urban legend."

"He was real, real as you and me," Montoya contributed, "I remember when I first saw Batman. I was just starting out as a new detective six years ago."

26 years ago.

A young Renee Montoya is slowly walking with her gun raised in a dark warehouse. She suddenly hears something jingling. She turns around and looks down to see a jack in the box on the ground. After three seconds the music stops and Jack pops out of the box. She goes to take a better look at it. Before she got close to it a voice out of nowhere stopped her. "I wouldn't go near that."

A man dressed in black comes out of the shadows. His outfit… fuck this he's Batman. Reggie points her gun toward the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight moved closer to the jack in the box, all the while Det. Montoya's gun is pointed at him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Batman stated as he inspected the Jack in the box.

"What's going on here, I get anonymous tip that.." Montoya was shouting until Batman jumped, and grabbed Montoya, and went out the window, then batman grabbed his grappling hook and used it to get to the nearest rooftop. When Montoya got on her feet "What the…" she heard an explosion, and she turned toward the warehouse where the explosion took down the entire warehouse. "The Joker figures that you're an honest cop and want's to get you out of the way." Batman simply stated as he was about to leave.

"Wait." Montoya shouted, "What's your name?"

When he launched his grapple hook he told her "Batman!" Then he shot up.

Det. Montoya looked up as the sound of sirens came close and closer.

Present

"He was around that long?" Reese asked trying to act surprised.

"Yeah and on the other side of the spectrum is the Joker, he knows all the best places to hide and anyone who would dare cross him made sure that they would suffer." Montoya explained sadly, "and after nearly 20 we finally had him in custody only for him to escape for a few hours adn shoot the commissioner's daughter, paralyzing her."

"What makes you think that he's going to come back to New Gotham?" Reese asked.

"He's obsessed with New Gotham and probably wants revenge on those who put him in prison." Montoya stated.

"I want you, McNally, and an old veteran who will work liaison with the two of you." Montoya ordered.

"Who's the liaison that I am working with?" Reese asked just as the door opened.

In a classroom at New Gotham High, Dinah still couldn't stop thinking about her vision. Her final was done and she had nothing to do. The bell rang and an excited Gabby ran up to her. "Dinah, aren't you glad that finals are finally over?"

"Yeah." Dinah responded distractedly.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked concerned.

"Yeah the finals must've took it out of me." Dinah only partially telling her the truth.

Thinking Gabby thought of something, "I know what to do! We should go out to Charlie's and hang out, what do you think?"

Dinah thought for a second, and agreed that hanging out with friends might actually be a good thing. "Sure lets go."

On a plane in 10 miles outside of New Gotham a plane lands down on the last runway in the Old Gotham Airport. The plane lands, and the doors open to reveal the Joker himself in his cheap purple sit, Clown make up all over his body, and green hair. "Hello New Gotham, your destroyer is here, and I would like to thank Harley and this pilot, smiles." Joker throws a dead pilot that has a wide smile on his face and eyes wide open

"Now that I have made my introduction. Let the show begin!" When Joker is at a safe enough distance he presses a button and the plane explodes "Ha ha ha ha ha!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Episode 1 part 2

At the Clocktower, Barbra, Dinah, Helena and Alfred, who was carrying tea, gathered. "The Joker escaped from prison." Helena pointed out, "How? When? Where is he now?"

Dinah coughed to get Helena's attention, "I saw it in my vision last night. Joker shot Dr. Quinzel in between the eyes and I think she told him everything."

"That means he is probably going to attack the most vulnerable of us, that means Alfred might be the first target," Barbra stated, "and since Helena got kicked out of her apartment, she will be staying with you Alfred."

During the staff meeting, it was announced that the restaurant was being expanded and that Helena would have to move out because of it. Despite losing her apartment, she still had unresolved issues with her dad. "Uh Uh, No way! Can't you do it?"

"Nope! Except the entrance to the Batcave, Wayne Manor is nothing but stairs and well…" Barbra pointed out.

"What about Dinah, can't she stay?" Helena said.

"Can I please?" Dinah asked excitedly

"No, I am not leaving you, Dinah to fight a madman who defeated six meta-vigilantes." Barbra ansewered.

"I can handle it." Dinah tried to reason.

"At the same time." Barbra finished.

"To be frank, miss Helena and master Bruce both have a hard time being persuaded, and can hardly be stopped when they make up their minds." Alfred injected.

Before Helena could respond, the Delphi system started acting up. "It's Reese, the Old Gotham Airport." Barbra announced.

"I'm on it, and my living conditions are not settled." Helena said as she grabbed her new mask and left.

"This is not over is it?" Dinah asked.

Alfred and Barbra nodded their heads.

At the Old Gotham Airport, Reese was at a far enough distance when Huntress popped up right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You know I am completely used to you popping out of nowhere Huntress." Reese said as he turned around only for Helena to vanish and come up behind him and tap his shoulder again surprising Reese.

"I need to keep the element of surprise otherwise it wouldn't be fun, so what do you got?" Huntress said in a mixture flirtasciousness and seriousness.

"Airplane pilot from Alaska," Reese started, "there was no contact from the plane and the only reason we know about the incident is because of three teens that snuck in."

"This may be the work of the Joker…" Helena started.

"… who escaped from his prison in Alaska a little over 12 hours ago." Reese finished.

Helena gave Reese a look that asks 'how do you know that?'

"The commissioner has put me and McNally on the case to catch this guy." Reese admitted.

"Anything else that I should know?" Helena asked.

"The victim died with a smile on his face and former police commissioner Jim Gordon is tagging along in the pursuit of the Joker."

Though Helena's comset, Barbra is trying to get her attention "_Get my dad out of the investigation._"

"Oracle is not thrilled about him joining the investigation and is asking that he not join." Helena relayed to Reese.

"I tried Huntress…" Reese stated

9 hours earlier.

Former Commissioner Gordon enters Commissioner Montoya's office. "Detective Jessie Reese, former Commissioner Jim Gordon, he will be helping you and McNally catch the Joker before he causes trouble." Commissioner Montoya ordered as she left, leaving the former commissioner and Reese to get acquainted.

Reese and Gordon shook hands. "Jim Gordon."

"Jesse Reese," he greeted back, "Hey, is your daughter Barbra Gordon?"

"Why yes she is, and I take it that you're the one going out with Helena?"

"Yeah," Reese answered until he thought of something, "Does, Barbra know you're back on temporary duty?"

"I'd prefer that she doesn't know, or maybe a little secret of your past may comeback." Gordon responded.

"Like what a psycho ex-girlfriend?" Reese laughed.

Slowly Gordon put his hand on Reese's shoulder. "You're the son of Al Hawk, and I know this because the cop that pulled you over that one time was a friend of mine." Gordon whispered into his ear, leaving Reese stunned.

Back in the present, Reese had told Huntress of his encounter. "Well then, there is nothing we can really do now can we." Huntress stated.

Oracle overhearing this decided to inject herself into the conversation, "_Yes there is._"

"Oracle!" Huntress yelled in her intercom Now focusing on Reese, "Anything else that I should know about?"

"Yes, there are some old cameras located around the airport; however, the quality might be questionable." Reese answered.

"I'll have Oracle look into it." Helena said while she was leaving until she remembered something, "Oh, are we still on for Saturday." Reese nods as Huntress vanishes as Gordon approaches seeing Huntress.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, two guards talking with each other. "Hey! Did you see the game last night?"

"Yeah, the Central City Impact had no chance." Suddenly someone in a long trench coat and a wide hat concealing his face shows up. "Hey you! Visiting hours are over."

"Oh! Sorry it has been a long time since I have been here; maybe I should do things the old fashioned way." In a split second after saying that the man in the trench coat pulled out a silenced gun and shot the two guards in the head killing them both. He takes off his hat revealing his face as the Joker. "Now then, on to my shopping list."

Joker digs through his pockets and finds a small sheet of paper revealing a list of three inmates. "Perfect." Joker walks into the cell blocks.


End file.
